Koriand'r (Nova Terra)
Ela quase se casou com Dick Grayson, mas seu casamento foi interrompido por Ravena, que seguiu os passos de seu pai, o demônio Trigon. Ravena assassinou o padre antes de pronunciar o marido e a esposa para Dick e Kory. O relacionamento já estava em terreno instável, com Kory temendo que Dick estivesse se apressando em se casar e também se preocupando com os sentimentos anti-alienígenas que surgiram em resposta às notícias das núpcias iminentes. Ela tinha relações casuais com o Capitão Cometa, que claramente sentia mais por ela do que ela por ele. Estelar serviu como mentora/professora para a lista mais recente dos Novos Titãs, e também começou a servir com os Renegados. Estelar ficou presa em um planeta paradisíaco com outros heróis, Homem-Animal e Adam Strange após a batalha com Alexander Luthor Jr. e Superboy-Primordial. Depois de várias semanas, Adam conseguiu que sua nave espacial funcionasse e eles partiram para a Terra. Sua nave, no entanto, foi atacada por Devilance, que eles encontraram no planeta e os perseguiram no espaço. Lobo apareceu bem a tempo de destruir Devilance e, depois de alguma negociação, concordou em ajudá-los. Quando se acreditava que Homem-Animal havia morrido em batalha contra Lady Styx, Estelar resolveu trazer sua jaqueta para sua família sobrevivente na Terra. Ao chegar à Terra, no entanto, ela rapidamente descobriu que Animal Man ainda estava vivo. Titãs Juntos Após a aparente derrota de Lady Styx, Estelar mais uma vez retornou à casa do Homem-Animal, onde ela se recuperou de suas recentes aventuras e recuperou o controle de seus poderes retornados. Uma tarde, enquanto tomava sol, ela e o filho do Homem-Animal foram atacados por um demônio da água na piscina de Buddy. Enquanto isso, seus antigos colegas Titãs também haviam sido atacados por diversas entidades demoníacas. Isto levou a Estelar, Asa Noturna, Tróia, Cyborg, Mutano, Ravena, Flash e Arqueiro Vermelho para remontar como uma equipe. Eles então perceberam que os ataques foram o resultado de um Trigon ressuscitado e seus recém-descobertos três filhos. Enquanto investigavam, os Titãs começaram a experimentar mudanças de humor inexplicáveis. Para Estelar e Asa Noturna, eles foram esmagados pela luxúria e acabaram tendo sexo abrupto no meio de sua investigação. Logo depois, a equipe se encontrou no Central Park de Nova Iorque], onde eles tentaram se recuperar dessas mudanças de humor e chegaram à conclusão de que cada turno coincidia com um dos sete Pecados capitais. A equipe foi então abordada pelos Filhos de Trigon. Eles lutaram contra o prodígio vilão e os levaram embora. Estelar e Asa Noturna então discutiram sobre suas ações enquanto estavam sob a influência dos filhos de Trigon. Enquanto Asa Noturna mostra pistas para querer renovar seu relacionamento, Estelar questiona seu compromisso com o relacionamento e chega a ponto de perguntar a ele se ele realmente a ama. Asa Noturna, para sua própria surpresa e relutância, admite que não. Isso leva a eles, pelo menos por enquanto, deixando a reunião em dúvida. Desde então, foi claramente afirmado que Dick seguiu em frente; embora Kory permaneça fiel à sua cultura tamaraniana e ainda o ama. Mais recentemente, ela foi capturada e transformada em uma Justificadora, como visto em Crise Final: Resistência. Ela foi libertada. Embora a perda de controle que ela reuniu do capacete Justificador a afligisse severamente, fazendo-a atacar qualquer um remotamente parecendo que eles estavam usando um dos capacetes. Ela estava mais do que feliz em destruir um armazém cheio deles quando Senhor Incrível ofereceu a ela e a Cyborg a chance. Depois de uma temporada com um psiquiatra (em vez de falar com Donna, que a incomodava sem fim), e uma negação subseqüente de ingressar na Liga da Justiça, ela não deixa ninguém mais saudável. Noite Mais Densa Mais recentemente, durante o Dia do Herói, uma época em que os heróis do universo de DC se uniram em memória de companheiros mortos, Estelar e os Titãs foram atacados por versões da Lanternas Negros de seus companheiros de time mortos. Durante a batalha, Estelar e Cyborg foram submetidos a um ataque psíquico pela Sina Lanterna Negra, que os colocou em estado de euforia, quando eles experimentaram seus maiores desejos. Para Estelar, seu maior desejo veio na forma de ela se casar com Dick Grayson (indicando que ela ainda é profundamente apaixonada por ele). Por sorte, ela e Cyborg foram resgatados por Mutano e, com seus atacantes eventualmente derrotados por Columba, Estelar e os Titãs se prepararam para enfrentar os Lanternas Negros de frente. Liga da Justiça Kory foi recentemente convidada para se juntar à nova Liga da Justiça de Kimiyo Hoshi por Donna Troy. Ela se juntou a equipe brevemente e saiu logo depois. Mas não antes de deixar um bilhete para Dick explicando por que ela havia partido. Ela então se juntou ao R.E.B.E.L.S. e voltou para onde Tamaran costumava estar, para descobrir que ele havia misteriosamente retornado. Convergência Duas versões de Estelar são levadas para Convergência, a versão pré-crise e a versão Nova Terra. Gotham Pré-crise e Gotham Pré-Ponto de Ignição são tomadas por Brainiac e Telos e perdem seus poderes por um ano. Antes que a cúpula se apague, a Estelar pré-crise se casa com Asa Noturna e tenta impedir um assalto. Depois que a cúpula desce, ela para os ladrões e depois luta contra a Patrulha do Destino da Terra-9. Ela e os Titãs depois se aliaram à Patrulha do Destino. Enquanto isso, antes de a cúpula cair, a Estelar da Nova Terra é vista conversando com seu Asa Noturna sobre um segredo, que mais tarde foi revelado como ele propondo a Barbara. Depois que a cúpula cai, ela, Donna e Roy lutam contra os extremistas. Ela e os Titãs depois lutam contra os extremistas novamente e eles são salvos pelas Liga da Justiça da Terra-2. O que aconteceu com ambos as Estelar depois de Superman da Nova Terra, a Supergirl da Terra Um, Hal Jordan Paralax e Barry Allen Pré-Crise impedem que a Primeira Crise seja desconhecida. | Poderes = * : Os poderes de Estelar são em grande parte derivados de sua fisiologia alienígena; seu corpo absorve constantemente a radiação ultravioleta e a converte em energia, que pode ser usada para diversas finalidades. ** : Ela também pode absorver a miríade de tipos de radiação de outras formas de vida. Sua espécie é alimentada pela radiologia ultravioleta dada por estrelas e sóis. Uma vez ela usou essa aplicação de seu poder para enfraquecer um grupo de Kryptonianos que de outra forma necessitava de radiação solar para manter suas habilidades sobre-humanas. ** : Devido à sua fisiologia alienígena, Kory tem uma visão melhor do que a raça humana. Titãs Vol 1 3}} ** : Starfire possui uma capacidade de voo que deixa um contrail de energia distintivo para trás, parecendo como se estivesse vindo diretamente de seu cabelo. *** : Starfire também afirmou ter voado anos-luz através do espaço em curtos períodos de tempo. ** : Os experimentos de absorção solar executados nela pelos alienígenas Psions lhe deram o incrível poder de canalizar e projetar essa mesma energia em explosões destrutivas chamadas starbolts. Hipérion descreveu Starbolts como energia solar altamente concentrada que possuía poder incrível. Estelar também tem o poder e a capacidade de liberar toda a sua energia armazenada em uma explosão de pseudo-nova. Acredita-se que seja tão quente quanto o próprio sol e, portanto, usado apenas em situações terríveis. ** ** ** Assimilação Linguística: Ela também é capaz de assimilar outras línguas através do contato físico com outra pessoa. Ela aprendeu inglês beijando Dick Grayson. **'Ego Espiritual' * ** }} | Habilidades = * : Estelar também é extremamente proficiente em combate armado e desarmado, tendo sido treinado nessas artes pelos Guerreiros de Okaara. | Força = | Fraquezas = | Equipamento = | Transporte = | Armas = | Nota = | Curiosidades = * Estelar é considerada extremamente atraente fisicamente, mesmo pelos padrões do super-herói. Ela também exibe os traços da cultura altamente sensual de Tamaran, juntamente com uma atitude guerreira sem sentido. ** Por um tempo, ela ainda teve uma carreira como modelo de moda (usando o nome Kory Anders). * Um de seus passatempos favoritos foi brigar com Donna Troy. * Ela se orgulha muito de seu jardim, que contém várias espécies de plantas resgatadas de seu planeta natal de Tamaran. * Inicialmente, Kory era a filho mais velho e, como tal, a herdeiro do trono de Tamaran. Isto foi retransmitido através da criação de Komand'r, sua irmã mais velha. | Recomendado = * Os Novos Titãs (Volume 1) * Os Novos Titãs (Volume 2) * Novos Titãs (Volume 2) * Novos Titãs (Volume 3) * Titãs (Volume 2) | Links = * Starfire article at Titanstower.com *Starfire (Pre-Flashpoint) bio at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} Categoria:Personagens de Terra-Um Categoria:Interesses Amorosos de Dick Grayson Categoria:Realeza Categoria:Modelos Categoria:Alienígenas Categoria:Fisiologia Alienígena